


Together

by cagestark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Absolute fluff, Ever - Freeform, Ignores All Canon, M/M, Pepper is Pregnant and it's Happy's lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cagestark/pseuds/cagestark
Summary: Tony has a good day.





	Together

Something is different. Tony knows it before he opens his eyes, though he can’t put a finger on what it is. With an arm he reaches out, feeling for the warmth of Peter’s body, but the other half of the bed is cool and empty.

“Good morning, sir,” Jarvis says.

“Time?” Tony croaks.

“Just after nine in the morning. Miss Potts alerted me that your 8 AM meeting with the shareholders was cancelled. Since the rest of your schedule for the day was clear, I took the liberty of letting you sleep in.”

Tony blinks, heart still pounding from the aborted anxiety of being late. Since reaching the third trimester of her pregnancy, Pepper had asked Tony to personally step up more around the company. Considering all the stress he’d put her through for the last number of years (not to mention the stress she must have been under _creating human life_ ), Tony figures it was the least he could do. Not to mention, if he didn’t treat Pepper right, he was liable to end up with an earful from Happy. Last time the man had felt Tony slighted his wife, Happy had dropped him off at the wrong location for a business lunch. Tony’d had to _catch a taxi_. The horror.

Tony and Pepper had been in meetings with the shareholders every morning for a week. It couldn’t be a stuffier group of old men to spend his time with, and their inability to compromise or see the big picture drove Tony up the wall. More often than not, he left with tension headaches that no amount of coffee and aspirin could fix.

“Did Pepper say why the meeting was cancelled?” Tony asks, rolling out of bed. His joints creak from his ankles to his neck, but he feels rested and strong—a miracle if he’d ever witnessed one.

“From what I gather, she managed to resolve the issue via email late last evening.”

“Well, I’m not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, J.”

“Of course not, sir,” Jarvis says wryly. “You are the picture of graceful gratitude.”

After dressing ( _casually_ , for once this week!), Tony wanders out into the living area. He hopes that Peter will be there. Maybe sitting on one of the stools at the island, the ones so tall his feet can’t touch the floor and therefore swing freely. Or maybe he’s on his stomach on the floor, coursework in front of him, biting a pencil into shavings with his ankles crossed demurely behind him. To his disappointment, Peter is nowhere in sight, but there is a note on the counter beside the full pot of coffee—fresh, it smells like—pinned to Peter’s spidey-suit.

 _Tony_ , it says. _Sorry I’m gone before you’re up. Jarvis said your meeting was cancelled (yay!). If you’re free, would you look at my suit? Karen’s targeting system has been off. Love you!—Peter._

Smiling warmly, Tony pours himself a mug of coffee. He groans at the first taste; it’s just how he likes it. Strolling to the elevator, he hits the button. “You know where I’m headed, J.”

“Just so, sir.”

-

It only takes a few simple tests for him to see that there definitely is a problem with the targeting systems. He didn’t skimp on the AI for Peter’s suit—it’s an AI that keeps him _safe_ , keeps him _alive_ when he’s throwing himself off of buildings and webbing up bad guys—but even Jarvis had his hiccups in the early days.

“Put on a playlist, J,” he mutters, running tests on the suit’s calibrations. Classic rock fills the room, bass throbbing. For once, he doesn’t have a headache, so he lets the beat swell until his teeth chatter.

He loves this part about R&D: problem solving. It’s the pressure of a puzzle, a knot waiting to be untangled. He used to spend hours like this when he was younger and with less obligations. Part of him would have been happier like this, spending all his days in the lab instead of in board meetings and jetting to other countries to meet foreign dignitaries.

“Tony.” A hand startles him. He turns, pencil clutched between his teeth, and there is Peter, smiling softly. In his hands is a takeout box. It’s pizza from his favorite place, nearly forty-five minutes away deep in New York. The smell of garlic and cheese and peppers is strong enough that his mouth waters. On instinct though, his eyes drift back to the equations he has scribbled down, mind still turning over the problem in his head.

“Hey Pete,” Tony says, distracted. “What time is it?”

“Lunch time,” Peter says, holding up the box. He sits it on the lab table, far away from Tony’s papers. A figure catches Tony’s attention, decimals rounded instead of left as the irrational numbers they are—no wonder his calculations are off by a tenth of a point. It’s a rookie mistake. Jesus, he must be slipping in his old age.

He turns to answer Peter, but the boy is gone. Frowning, he puts a hand on the pizza box to see it has gone lukewarm. Who knows how long he has stood there, too lost in thought to respond. Promising himself to make it up to his love, he opens the box and grabs a slice, nearly inhaling it whole. And holy fuck, it’s good. Scratch making it up to Peter, the kid deserves Tony’s heart on a platter.

Later. When he can finally be sure this issue with Karen is solved. He can’t put his boy at risk—and he can’t rest knowing there’s a technological problem he hasn’t solved.

By the time he figures it out and has everything in working order, it is late. Heart content, he feels lighter than he has in weeks. Smelling like the lab, faint metal and motor oil, the music still hums in his bones as he arrives at the penthouse. Peter is curled up on the couch under a blanket, smiling sleepily. The windows are dark and open giving them a breath-taking view of the city at night.

“Hey baby,” Tony says, dropping a kiss on Peter’s curls. The kid practically purrs.

“Hey,” he croaks softly. “Go shower okay? I’ll warm up dinner in the oven.”

“Angel,” Tony swears, just to watch him blush sweetly. He has just undressed, the walls of the glass enclosed shower fogging with the heat of the water when the door opens and Peter slips in, also naked.

“Joining me?” Tony asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

“ _Washing_ you,” says Peter.

It’s a first for them. They’ve showered together, but it usually leads to sex—something about his lover’s _incredible_ body, _heightened_ libido, and the _sensuality_ of the low lighting and water—but tonight feels different. Peter lathers Tony’s hair, nails scratching at his scalp. He soaps Tony’s body, using his slick hands to rub at the muscles of his shoulders which ache after a day bent over in the lab. When he brushes Tony’s cock, it’s just to gently clean him before moving on. Peter insists on drying him off, too, and there are clean lounge clothes waiting for him to slip into.

Lasagna is warmed from the oven and waiting. Peter fixes him a plate and they eat it curled up in the sofa together, the kid stealing a bite or two despite his own _three_ helpings earlier that night. When the plate has been scraped clean, they rest, half dozing, lazily stroking each other’s skin.

Tony is almost asleep when the thoughts connect, sparking in his brain: “Did Pepper really handle the shareholders?”

Peter hums. Tony can’t quite see his face, but judging by the apples of his cheeks, he’s smiling.

“Jarvis is where you slipped up,” says Tony, putting the pieces together. His heart feels warm, like it’s held right between Peter’s hot palms. “He would never let me sleep in. Not unless someone asked him too. Then the coffee, the day in the lab, the pizza. You went through a lot of trouble for me today kid.”

“Wasn’t trouble,” Peter says. “You’ve been working so hard. I wanted you to have one day—one good day. With no one there to bother you, spent in the lab doing what you do best. I’ve been running interference all day with Pepper. Sorry if when you go back to work on Monday, the company is in ruins. Did I do okay?”

“Perfect, almost. There was just one thing missing.”

Peter pulls away to turn in Tony’s arms, frowning. “What was it?”

Tony presses a kiss to his forehead. “You, kid. You at my island to drink coffee with. You in my lab on a stool watching me work. Stealing my pizza. I might want to get away from people and my responsibilities sometimes, but I never want to get away from you, Pete. Next time, let’s spend a day _together_.”

He absolutely melts in Tony’s arms. “I think that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something happy and sweet. Find me on tumblr: cagestark


End file.
